mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Ming-Na
| birthplace = Coloane Island, Macau | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 1988–present | spouse = Kirk Aanes (1990–1993) (divorced) Eric Michael Zee (1995–present) 2 children | website = Ming-Na.com}} Ming-Na (Pinyin: Wēn Míng-Nà; born November 20, 1963) is a Macanese-born American actress. She has been credited with and without her family name, but most credits since the late 1990s have been without it. She has been known by such variants of her name as Ming Na, Ming Na Wen, Ming-Na Wen and Ming Wen. She is known for voicing Fa Mulan in the Mulan films and Kingdom Hearts video game series, and as Dr. Jing-Mei "Deb" Chen on the NBC Medical drama series ER. She was a regular on other notable TV shows such as As the World Turns, Vanished, and The Batman. She was also the series lead on her own show, Inconceivable, a Medical drama aired on NBC, but the short-lived show was cancelled after two episodes. In October 2009, the actress returned to television as main character Camile Wray in Stargate Universe.Zap2it.com February 25, 2009. Biography Early life Wen was born on Coloane Island, Macau, to Cantonese parents and lived in Hong Kong with her mother (then working as a nurse) and older brother, and later moved to the USA as a child with her mother, older brother, and stepfather first to Queens, New York and then to Pennsylvania. Education Wen attended high school in the Pittsburgh suburb of Mt. Lebanon. During her teen years she worked at her stepfather's family's restaurant called Chinatown Inn, which her family still runs today.Ming-Na Askmen.com She graduated with a Bachelor of Fine Arts in Drama from Carnegie Mellon University. Career Wen's most prominent role may be as Dr. Jing-Mei "Deb" Chen on the NBC drama series ER. She first guest starred during the first season. Five years later, she was invited back as a series regular in Season 6 and remained on the show until midway through Season 11. Wen starred in the movie version of Amy Tan's novel The Joy Luck Club and played Chun-Li in Street Fighter. She also appeared in a supporting role on the comedy series The Single Guy which starred Jonathan Silverman. Wen also provided the voice for the title character in Disney's animated movie Mulan, and its sequel Mulan II, as well as reprising her role in the Square Enix/Disney videogame Kingdom Hearts II, Aki Ross in the computer animated film Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within, and Detective Ellen Yin in the animated series The Batman. She was also the voice actress for Jade, a minor character in the HBO animated series Spawn. Earlier in her career, Wen played Lien Hughes from 1988 to 1991 on the long running series As the World Turns. In 2004, she took part in a Hollywood Home Game on the World Poker Tour, and won. In fall 2005, she starred on the NBC drama series Inconceivable as the lead character, Rachel Lu. However, the series was canceled after only a couple episodes. Her next TV role was an FBI agent in the Fox kidnap drama series Vanished, which premiered in the fall of 2006 then was canceled roughly three months later. She also has played a small role as a college professor in the comedy series George Lopez. On October 8 through October 29, 2007, Wen (billed as Ming Wen) appeared in a four-episode arc of CBS' Two and a Half Men playing Charlie Sheen's love interest, a judge closer to his own age. In November 2008, she guest-starred on two ABC series: Private Practice and Boston Legal. On December 5–6, 2008, Wen starred in a benefit production of the musical Grease with "Stuttering" John Melendez at the Class Act Theatre.Theater Mania website She was cast as a regular in the Stargate Universe television series as political attaché Camile Wray; the series debuted in October 2009. Wen made an appearance in "Disney Through the Decades", a short documentary about the history of the Walt Disney Company through to the present, as the hostess of the 1990s section. It can be found on the Diamond Edition release of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Personal life In 1990, Wen married American film writer Kirk Aanes. They divorced in 1993. On June 16, 1995, Wen married her second husband Eric Michael Zee. Together they have two children, a daughter Michaela and a son Cooper Dominic Zee, born on October 12, 2005. As of 2007, Wen and her family live in Calabasas, California. Selected filmography '']] References External links * * Ming-Na interview * Ming-Na profile at Anime News Network * Ming-Na in Space Category:Actors from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Category:American film actors Category:American soap opera actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:American actors of Asian descent Category:Carnegie Mellon University alumni Category:American people of Chinese descent Category:Chinese immigrants to the United States Category:Macanese people Category:Naturalized citizens of the United States Category:People from Mt. Lebanon, Pennsylvania Category:1963 births Category:Living people Category:American actors of Chinese descent Category:American Buddhists de:Ming-Na es:Ming-Na fr:Ming-Na it:Ming-Na ms:Ming-Na nl:Ming-Na ja:ミン・ナ pl:Ming-Na pt:Ming-Na ru:Мин-На fi:Ming-Na